


Scoops doodles

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Just a couple of doodles of everyone's fav butch lesbian donkey
Kudos: 6





	Scoops doodles

Just a teaser for my next fanart comp.

Also, still super hyped for the new episodes


End file.
